Tears
by Edenrising
Summary: About accepting yourself, and what others think of you. And that no matter what, someone will love you. Yaoi KaiTyson, oneshot COMPLETE


A/N- I was screwed up when I wrote this.. ^_^:: Disclaimer-I don't own anything in beyblade.  
  
Tears = by Briar  
  
I can feel the tears, like hot sticky raindrops rolling over my cheeks. I'm such a wimp, everyone says so, but you shouldn't believe everything you hear. Should you? But I know every word that they said was true, and real, because I've always known it was.  
  
I love them all; I do anything for them, anything at all. It doesn't matter that I saved the world, managed to overcome any obstacle, and was the first to beat Kai. I'm the loser, the misfit, the typical hero that's always stupid and predictable.  
  
I'm a little tiered from running now, and my legs are hurting. But there is no reason to stop, nothing that I would want to go back to. I guess I wish they would all love me as much as I love them, no use crying anymore. So I have no friends? And maybe they're kicking me off the team because I'm fat, and a bad image for them. They said that public doesn't like me, therefore they will get rid of me.  
  
They had a vote, Mr. Dickinson told me. He wanted to see if it would be wise to get rid of me, he didn't want the group to break up. He said in that stupid concerned voice of his, 'Tyson my boy, I'm sad to say this, but because of your lack of practice you are being cut.' He said it just like that; they never liked me at all. Then he said, 'We had a vote this morning, and it was decided. You're gone, leaving on the next plane to Japan tomorrow, good-bye.' Then I was pushed from the room, like a pile of dust.  
  
I asked him who voted me off after a tense dinner; there was Max- surprisingly, Kenny-understandable, Ray- no idea. The only one who wanted me to stay, was Kai with the excuse of, 'He has talent, it would be a shame to waste it.' Chhh and I'm a monkey's uncle, Kai and me spent a night together. Yes 'that' kind of night, after, all of it went downhill. Max became jealous, Ray became distant, Kenny was disgusted... Dizzi, well she really didn't care.  
  
They just wanted to get rid of the 'fag', the one who wasn't 'right'. They kept Kai because he was a public favorite, otherwise he was as good as gone.  
  
In front of me there's this rock, it's huge, perfect to sit on. I think I'll do just that; good now I'm up there, the moon's very bright. Fully waxing, along with a clear black sky and tons of stars. I'll miss them, for all it's worth, even if they don't miss me. But what I'll really miss is Kai, even though I say he's a cold selfish bastard, which he is, I love him and he loves me, hopefully. I would hate to think I lost my virginity on a simple lust, and not a real love. True, it was probably the best night of our lives, he said it was his. But as I said before, you shouldn't believe everything you hear. Should you?  
  
Another sob escaped my throat, and I sneeze. I want all of them to comfort me, or maybe just one of them, to tell me it was one big joke. I hear myself sigh, who am I kidding? That'll never happen, just someone to hold me right now would be nice, I can almost feel the arms encircling me, warming me.  
  
Something's wrong with this dream, the arms almost feel real, wait they are. I open my eyes, to sheets, white fluffy sheets. Sighing I realize it was just a dream, it never really happened, then memories came back to me. Memories of what I did before I fell asleep, I'm crying again, the raindrops from my eyes wetting the pillow of Kai's bed. The arms around me tighten in a comforting gesture, and a kiss is placed at the back of my neck.  
  
A small, almost hesitant voice answered my sobs, "Tyson? What's wrong?" said Kai, his monotone voice actually showing genuine concern. My sobs became louder, more throat-catching, I could hardly breath. "Calm down, please tell me why you're crying." I calmed down a bit as he squeezed my shoulders softly, my breathing evened out, and my hand reached up to my shoulder to hold his hand.  
  
After a while I answered, "Kai what if our team finds out about what we did tonight?" I heard a small chuckle, come from behind me as I awaited an answer.  
  
"So what? I love you, and you love me. Who cares what everyone else thinks." So he did love me, there's one problem solved.  
  
"Do you think they'll remove me from the team?" I ask.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Kai asked, sitting up a bit. I turned on my back to meet his crimson gaze.  
  
"Not everyone will accept homosexuals Kai." I point out, his features show the barest emotion of understanding, and he trails a finger along my cheek.  
  
"They will, even if they do want you to be removed, I'll threaten to leave, if you leave. They can't be a team with only two players." He leans over and kisses me softly, "Tyson, no matter what other people think, love is love. You can't change the way you feel about someone, and just because he or she is of the same sex doesn't matter."  
  
I nod my head and sigh, "You're right. Sometimes I actually wish that Max and Ray would just stop pretending and jump on each other. They have no idea what they're missing." I smile.  
  
Kai laughs, "You should tell them that."  
  
"Really?" I say, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Kai has a suspicious look on his face. "What are you planning?" he raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing, lets just go to sleep." I say and close my eyes.  
  
I guess the world is like that sometimes, but a lot of people do accept homosexuality. Perhaps even my own teammates.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Next morning)  
  
Max and Ray, are trying to ignore each other.  
  
"God will you two just stop pretending, and jump on each other already?" I say.  
  
And guess what? That night, they did.  
  
OWARI  
  
A/N- This was going to be a complete angst, but it was too sad so I made the ending into a little joke. I hope you liked it, I'm a very lazy writer guys and I'm trying to force myself to write for you. Forgive me! 


End file.
